They say that good things take time
by BreakEven01
Summary: Whole title is: They say that good things take time but great things happen in the blink of an eye Summery: Rachel can't stand when people don't live up their full potential but she can make an exception for Finn.


The title is from the lyrics of "One in a Million" by Miley Cyrus. Not a fan of her's but the is very Finn and Rachel.

* * *

"No, no, no, that's not it at all you guys! Come on! Try harder!" Rachel practically shouted at the rest of the team. They had been at this for at least an hour.

How in the world did they expect to get anywhere when they couldn't even do these stupid dance steps right? And to make it worse Artie hadn't even showed up and Finn had decided that his stupid reputation was more important then glee club. Finn. Just the sound of his name made her blood run ice cold and boiling hot all at the same time. He was being such an idiot. He just up and quit the club because his other stupid football friends and his ultra-peppy, ultra-bitchy cheerleader girlfriend couldn't understand the amazing and rare gift he has been hiding from the world. She hated when people didn't live life to their full potential, when they wasted their god-given talents just because it might not be the "coolest" thing in the whole world.

At the same time she couldn't ever hate Finn. In fact, ever since she had heard him sing he was all she could think about. What he was doing. What he was thinking. Was he thinking about her the way she was thinking about him? She thought about what it would be like if he felt the same way she did. What their relationship would be like. How they would be the amazing on-stage couple that everyone was jealous of and then they would be an even more amazing off-stage couple. Holding hands, whispering sweet nothing to each other while they "watched" a movie in the back row of the movie theater. Stealing kisses in the middle of the hallway. Going to prom together. Being name King and Queen and sharing a super romantic dance in the middle of the other prom-goers. They would be prefect. If Rachel day-dreamed enough about their life like that it almost made her forget that he had a girlfriend and that he wanted nothing to do with glee and her. But sooner or later she had to come back into reality and every time she did it hurt a little more every time.

He had made himself perfectly clear earlier today by his locker when he told her that he couldn't sing with her and the team anymore, it conflicted with his life. Rachel didn't buy it. What he really had meant was that it conflicted with "her" life, Quinn's life, the holier-than-thou girlfriend that wouldn't know real talent if it came and did a little dance right in front of her.

Ever since that encounter Rachel had been a little more then past her wits end and she was now taking it out on the glee members in front of her.

Kurt had bumped into Mercedes yet again. Mercedes was doing it backwards. And Tina had been slowly inching further and further away from the other two, "Just stop! Ok stop!" Rachel yelled and she clicked off the stereo, "Look you guys these steps are not hard I've been doing them since preschool!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I miss the election for queen because I didn't vote for you." Kurt snapped.

That was it, "I know what I'm talking about I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!" Okay it was bit of a lie but she had had it, she was not going to talk anymore freaking back talk today. She knew Kurt was going to have something else to say, but what he did say was only a bit confusing.

"This is a closed rehearsal." She was sure the look of confusion on her face was a sight to see but it was probably nothing compared to the face she had on when she heard who replied to Kurt.

"Look I owe you guys an apology," Finn was pushing Artie in while gripping his football helmet in another hand. To say Rachel's heart was pounding with just the sight of him would be an understatement. It was pounding a mile a minute and she was sure everyone could hear it, "I never should of quit, I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people," Rachel remembered that happening, to her, and her house.

"That was you?" there's a story to tell the grandkids "back in the day your grandfather used to throw eggs at me" that was romantic. So he's not as perfect as she had thought he was. Kurt had a comeback, of course, about something with pee balloons and lawn furniture and she heard Finn reply but she was still thinking about the eggs. That had been the worst night of her life. That's the night that her dads found out she wasn't as popular as she told them she was.

Rachel shook her head and came out of her thoughts to hear Finn continued with his apology, "Look, that isn't who I am. And I'm tired of it, this is what I want to be doing, with you guys," he actual had listened to what she had said, he wasn't going to give into what those preppy popular asses had to say, he was choosing glee, he was choosing them, he was choosing her (well not really), "I used to think this was the lamest thing on Earth and maybe it is but we're all here for the same reason, because we want to be good at something." and there it was almost the exact thing she had told Mr. Schuster a few days go on the benches. Finn wanted to be special and good at something just like she did. He understood, he got it. She had never known someone who actual got and understood what she was all about let alone meet someone who wanted the exact same thing. It was in that moment that Rachel's simple infatuation with Finn had grown into something more, something deeper. It's when she realized this was meant to happen, him joining glee, him being her vocal equal. They were meant for each other. Their futures were meant to be spent together and their destiny had just started to come alive. She had fallen utterly and uncontrollably in love with Finn Hudson.

By this point the was now giving everyone directions and telling them what to do. When he got to her, he looked her straight in the eye for the first time since they had met and spoke softly, "Rachel you can do choreography." Rachel had to smile at him.

He didn't realize it yet. What he was suppose to be to her. What she was suppose to be to him. What they were suppose to be to each other.

No he didn't realize it yet.

But he would.

One day.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all liked it!!**


End file.
